Back to the past and new beginning
by Alma Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends is sent back to the past. How they gonna live there and who they gonna meet there. Read and found out...
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the past and new begning**

Alma Riddle

_**Back to the past and new begning**_

_**Title:**_ Back to the past and new begning

_**Author:**_Lady Alma Ravenclaw

_**Rating:**_M

_**Sum:**_First she defeats the Dark Lord and then her dear, but oh so clumsy friend, Neville Longbottom succeeds to turn her from a man to a woman. Sure he was not that devastated, he was gay after all. So that was not problem but that was three years after the war she thought that she could have some peace. No, if you ever was known as Harry James Potter you could never have a normal life. The Lady of Fate decide to throw her and her family to the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. J.K. Rowling is a genius and give her credit to the characters.

**Prologue**

It was a bright day out side, a day you would like to spend the rest of the day outside, but unfortunately for those who still went to school and those who had to work had to be inside.

Alexandra Selene Potter-Black looked out of the window and sighed. After the war she thought that she could have some peace, but no. If you name ever was Harry James Potter you could never be normal. Yes she used to be a boy. In her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry, she had been paired with Neville Longbottom in potion. How he came in NEWT Potion class, she could never figure out. She couldn't remeber what they had worked on, well beside pink pixy wings. How she still remember just that particular part of the potion after two years. She remembres that becuase it was that praticular thing that made her permantly a woman with modeswing and all.

She sighed again. She started walk to the great hall at the school. When Alex almost was there she saw Draco Malfoy stalked toward her. She just took one look at him too see that he was very angry.

"Alex!" he said with a tired voice, anger was barely noticable. "What has happen now?" she asked him and he just looked at her. "No, not those two. Again".

"Yes, those two!" he started to rambling as they countined to walk. "Seriously, can't they just have sex and get over with it. Really, you can literally touch the sexual tension between them".

"Yes I know. Now we have two children to take care of." She answered as they walked in to the great hall.

She took a deep breath and said in a loud voice; "SIRIUS ORION BLACK AND SEVERUS JULIUS SNAPE! STOP THIS INSTANT!" The room went quaiet fast of the sight of the-girl-who-lived. "_You two are worse then children_." She said in more calmer yet deadly voice.

Then a sundenly a bright light aperad around them and then they were gone.

TBC

**A/N: I know this is not really the best but right now I have a writers bloke. But I hope you like it any way. And this story is about Harry(Alexandra)/Tom Riddle and Harry(Alexandra)/Salazar Slytherin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Back to the past and new beginning_**

Disclaimer:_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

'_Parseltongue_'

**_Chapter 1: "This can't be true! Oh, bloody hell!"_**

Somewhere in Scotland's highland in a castle we all knew as Hogwarts sat five persons, or rather two women and three men at a table and disgusted about the upcoming year. Sure it's was more then a month left before the semester should start. As you say, its better be sorry than late and you never knew what could happen in one month, because lot could happen. They never knew how right one of the women would be.

In the same area you could suddenly see a bright light appeared near a forest that is known as the Forbidden Forest. When the light disappeared you could see four men and a woman lay unconscious on the ground with five different trunks beside them.

"They are here!" said one of the women and rose from the table. The other around her stared confused at her when she walked out from the room. Three of the rest of the group sensed that wards had changed and alerted them that it was people inside them.

At the same time the woman who had sensed them before the others had finally seen them. As she walked towards them she went to the only woman in the group. She bent down to take a better look at the young woman. She notice how much she looked like her, but in the same time she was different. Perhaps it was the structure of the young woman body. She had more curves and maybe her cheekbones. "My poor, poor heir" she said as she caressed the younger woman's hair.

The others had finally managed to the elder woman. "Row, do you know these people?" asked a man with red blonde hair. "No, not yet. But I do know who they are."

She looked at a man that seemed to be the youngest in the group. He had dark wavy hair and eyes of the finest chocolate. The young man didn't look at her but at the group who lay unconscious on the ground. He looked pale and now even more when he saw who the people where. "I know who these men are, but not the woman" he said with a shaky voice. His usually unemotional voice that he used was not there. Because of that and of course that he knew these people was very surprising for the others. Well apart for the woman who they called Row.

"Perhaps we should take them to the hospital wing, so that Helga can have a better look at them." As Row said that the woman she called Helga took over the charge and the others helped her.

'Where am I?' was Alex first thought when she waked up. She looked up at the ceiling. 'It seems that I'm at the hospital wing, again. What did I do this time?'

As she looked around her, she saw four people lay in the other beds in the room. She looked for her glasses for to take a better look at the people in the wing. She found them on a little table beside the bed. When she put them on, she couldn't hold in her surprise when she saw who they really were on the beds. "Draco, Remy, Severus, Siri…" she whispered as she crawled out off the bed. She started to walk little shaky to Sirius bed. As she came up to his bed she lay down beside him and went back to the blissful darkness.

In the same time but in a different room, sat two woman and three men argue about Alex and her family.

"Here dear, have some tea. You look pale" a gentle voice said. The man with red blonde hair snorted at the statement. "Godric, it's nothing funny. We have five people unconscious out there and our friend looks like he have seen a ghost from his nightmare or something, _and you think it's funny?"_

"No, no, no… I just thought you stated the obviousmy dear Helga" Godric answered. "Perhaps, we should discuss who those people are" a smooth voice interrupted. "After all it seems that our friends here know who they are." The voice belonged to a man with black hair and if you looked closely when the sun shines you could see emerald green highlights in it. His eyes looked like a thunderstorm and melted liquid silver crystal.

"Perhaps, I should start" the young man said. He took a deep breath before he started. "Do you remember when I first landed in this time?" All nodded a yes. "The four men I know come from the same time that I was from and I presume that the woman is also from there." The young man gathers his thought before he continued. "The young man with blonde hair is or was the son of my right hand man in the war back in my time. His name is Draco Malfoy. The man, who had all black clothes, was my Potion Master and spy, or so I thought at the time, is Severus Snape. The other two are godfathers of my nemesis, he with black hair is Sirius Black and he with light brown hair is Remus Lupin."

As the younger man continued to tell his story, the man with black hair looked out off the door and looked at the young woman in the hospital wing. She intrigued him and her magical aura was really intoxicating. He had never met a woman with like her aura. Her aura was emerald green with blood red and clear silver. As he continues to look at her, he saw that she had wakened woken. Then he saw her eyes. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and the same colour as his stone that he wore on his ancestral heirloom. He was after all the head of his family. He saw her put on her glasses and say something but he couldn't hear what it was. As she walked to another bed that were occupied with one of the black haired men and laid down beside him. He felt something he couldn't really put a name for. All he knew was that he wanted to be the other man.

"Rowena, how do you know who these are? For what I know you have never met them before" Helga asked and the black haired man came out from his thought.

"Ah, that is quite simple. I saw them coming. I know theirs name and of course I know who the young woman are." They all looked at her expecting that she should continue but she just smile mysterious back at them and said, "All in good time. After all I don't want to spoil all the fun".

"You're an evil woman Rowena. You know that" Godric said as Helga went to see her patients. Then you suddenly hear a bang in the hospital wing. They all ran out to see what happen. "She not here, not here…" said a horrid Helga.

When Helga dropped the bowl you heard four groans from the beds "Chatelaine, five minutes more" one of the men mumbled. "With the mutt" another replied. Few seconds later you saw two men shot up and said; "YOU!" They looked around perplexed when the notice that they were not in theirs room.

"_This is your fault, you stupid mutt!_" Severus hissed at Sirius. Before Sirius even could replay back, Remus interrupted. "Sirius, Severus, don't start it or I'm going to send Princess on you."

"Are this Princess that frighten?" asked the elder of the black haired men when he saw their paled faces. Three head snapped in the same time when he spoke. "Who are you?" Remus asked as he was the first that gather him self. "And where are madam Pompfrey?"

"Is this madam Pomp… something your medewitch?" asked Helga as she had pulled her self together.

"Yes. But who are all of you?" Remus answered and asked confused.

"Oh, sorry… where are my poor manners? I'm Helga Hufflepuff and this is my co-workers Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and of course Salazar Slytherin and Tom Riddle."

As she said Tom Riddle they saw the young woman jump out of the bed. "_He'sss dead! He can't be alive!_" she hissed and almost passed over to Parseltongue.

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank those who rewied, **_**Ari,deaths mistress and momoko.**_**And of course my lovely beta Angel who helped me and supported me.**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Love /**_**Alma**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back to the past and new beginning**_

Disclaimer:_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

'_Parseltongue_'

**Happed last chapter:**

_"Oh, sorry… where are my poor manners? I'm Helga Hufflepuff and this is my co-workers Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and of course Salazar Slytherin and Tom Riddle."_

_As she said Tom Riddle they saw the young woman jump out of the bed. "He'sss dead! He can't be alive!" she hissed and almost passed over to Parseltongue._

_**Chapter 2: "Welcome to my nightmare!"**_

She couldn't believe it. Tom fucking Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, the so called Dark Lord was alive. 'How in seven hells is he alive?'

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked a very confused Tom. He couldn't understand were her anger came from. What he knew he had never even met her before. At least what he could remember.

"Ah, come on Tommy-boy. I'm sssure you remember who I am. You have after all tried to kill ssseveral timesss before." She said as she cooked her head aside to show her infamous scar.

He couldn't believe that the stunning young woman was Harry bloody Potter. "_You're lying_!_The only one that hasss that ssscar is Harry Potter and he'sss a boy. Not a woman!"_ he said in a cold voice filled with venom.

The others started to get frightened. You could feel their magic in the air. They didn't know what to do. Neither of the two groups had seen their friends like that before.

"Of courssse I wasss a boy before the accident in potions. If you have been paired with Neville Longbottom, you would be a woman as well." She glared at him even more. "Now I would like to know how in MERLIN'S NAME YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" she shouted at him. Around them things started to shake.

'This can't continue. They are going to tear the castle down' Salazar's thought as he saw the progress. "**You!** Her whole name! Now!" he said in a sharp voice at Sirius. All he could do was to answer him. "Alexandra Selene Potter-Black."

_'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE AND ALEXSSANDRA SSSELENE POTTER-BLACK!'_he hissedin parseltongue. He didn't know way he said it in Parseltongue. He didn't even know if Alexandra understands it. He saw that he had their attention even as they glared at each other. "Really Marvolo, I thought you could do better than that. And you, Alexandra, it's not becoming for a lady to shout" he drawled.

Alex just stared unbelieving at Salazar before she turns to Sirius. "Sirius, please tell me this is just a nightmare. That Tom Riddle is not alive and that were not in the founders time" she said in a desperate voice.

"Oh, sweetheart." He didn't really know what he would answer her as he hugged her. Remus and Draco stood beside him and shot hateful glares at the former dark lord. As for Severus, he had the worst glare of them all. After all he had been the man's servant before. Alex had in some way removed the dark mark on his arm, and he cared a lot for her. He would never admit it to anyone but you could see in his eyes.

"Princess?" Remus said as he saw that he had her attention. "Perhaps we all should sit down and talk about how this happened and perhaps try not to kill anyone."

"Defined anyone?" she asked with a face of an angel. He just rolled his eyes and muttered "Minx."

"I do still believe this all thing is one of my usually nightmares." As she finishes the sentence she felt a slap on her arm. "Hey! Was it really necessary, Draco" she asked him as she rubbed her arm.

"Well if it hurt you're not dreaming nor having a nightmare. So it must be real."

As Alex gradually calmed down Tom felt that he did that to. He couldn't point out how. Then it suddenly hit him. "The bonds are still there. I can feel you emotion and you can feel mine. How is it possible?" Tom really looked confused at her. "You are really Harry Potter."

"Of course I was Harry Potter before and what do you mean the bonds between us are still there?" When she said that, she started to look around in her mind. The she saw it. Around her forehead, where the scar was, was whirl of magic and its colour was like Toms aura, red. She really wanted to deny the whole thing. She couldn't accept or acknowledge this. She could feel him through their connection. He felt different somehow, but in a good way.

"Nightmare! A bloody nightmare!" she repeated several time before she took a deep breath to try to calm her self down, but she didn't succeeded.

_'Hate you!'_ She said to Tom before she stormed off. She hadn't even notice that she had switch over to parseltongue.

Severus hadn't seen her lose her temper in a long time. Sure she still was the hot-tempered little brat. Now a day she usually just yelled at him and Sirius but now she almost jumped the former dark lord as if she would kill him. If Slytherin hadn't stopped them when he did, he was sure one off them would be dead by now and he would bet all his money on the fact that Alexandra would come out alive.

"Well this went well" he said half amused and half worried, that Alexandra would do something stupid.

"_Went well? You think it went well?_ Are you mad? I haven't seen her lose her control since our fifth year and you think it _went well_" Draco said with a strangled voice.

"Well, she hasn't killed anyone yet" Severus pointed out for him. Draco and the rest just looked at him like had lost his mind. Severus just rolled his eyes at them and said, "I'm going too see if I can find Alexandra and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid". With that he stalked out from the hospital wing.

He had a good idée were she could be. He had after all looked after her almost her whole life. When she was upset, she always walked to the Astronomy tower to think. He had found her there often after the war and when she became a woman.

When came up he saw her cry silently. She never cried out loud like most people do. She turned around when she heard that someone was coming. When she saw that it was only Severus she ran to him and throws herself in his embrace. "Why can't I be normal, with a normal life?" she asked him. "Because you're a Potter with a crazy adopted father and you know that all Black's are a little bit insane." Her tears continued fall down but his comments had cheered her up a bit.

"There, there, my little one. Where is the Alexandra I know that thinks before she acts" he said and added, "Well most of the times". She gave him a small laugh.

"Well, she ran out fast when she heard Tommy-boy was alive" she answered him.

"Can I ask you something?" Severus asked her and she nodded her permission. "Why do keep calling Riddle Tommy-boy?" He had always wondered why she did that and not called him Riddle.

She looked up at him with laughter in her eyes. "Because its irritates him" she answered him with a smirk on her lips. He just looked at her unbelievable and the he started to laugh. "You're really are a little brat, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm, but I'm yours and Sirius little brat." He couldn't deny that. She was after all his little protégé.

"Lets us go back to the others before they start to look after us" he said instead of answering her, but she already knew that he cared for her a lot. She didn't need words for it to be confirmed.

"Yeah, lets."

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, chapter two are finally finish. Yay! I hope you like it… it took me sometime to finish but at last it's here. I want to thank those who had rewired my story and my lovely beta _Angel Slyth._Love / Alma**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back to the past and new beginning**_

Disclaimer:_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

**Happedlast chapter:**

_She looked up at him with laughter in her eyes. "Because it irritates him" she answered with a smirk on her lips. He just looked at her unbelieving and then he started to laugh. "You're really a little brat, aren't you?"_

"_Of course I'm, but I'm yours and Sirius little brat." He couldn't deny that. She was after all his little protégé._

"_Lets go back to the others before they start looking after us" he said instead of answering her, but she already knew that he cared for her a lot. She didn't need words for it to be confirmed._

"_Yeah, lets."_

_**Chapter 3: Oh, they did it again!**_

It had been around two weeks since the time-travels had arrived. On the schedule each morning Alex and Tom usually had verbal duelling, but this morning was different. No matter how much Tom tried to get a reaction from Alex, she didn't show that she heard him. The others who saw this thought it was amusing. Alex just sat and read her book and flat-out ignored him. Tom couldn't have that.

"Potter" he said and she just continued to ignore him. "Potter!"

"What!" she said with an irritated voice. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Tom, well not with anybody apart from Remus. She gave him a glare that said _I'm not in the mood to deal with you and be quick before you are dead meat_.

A little further down the table you could hear Draco whisper to Salazar. Something about don't speak with Alex this time of month. Well if you hold you life dear and when you didn't have chocolate to bribe with.

"What do you read?" Tom tried to ask in a pleasant voice, but you could hear the irritation lacing it. Alex just looked at him asking if he was stupid or just an idiot before she answered him, "A book".

"Well I see that, but it is title?" he said with a frustration sighed. She looked at him and decided to humour him. "If you must know the books name is The Devil and Miss Prym and written by Paulo Coelho."

For those who where at the table listen taut at the two people that had been on each other's neck. They prayed that Alex and Tom wouldn't start a fight. Salazar thought this whole thing was highly amusing. He hadn't met a woman that had so much passion in her or temper. What he couldn't figure out about her was that she seemed to several different personalities or perhaps that is was for her ever-changing moods that she had. He couldn't judge her personality because he hardly knew her. She hadn't spoken with him that much. He had tried several times but she had always some excuse to be in the other room. She really started to drive him mad slowly but he shall capture her some of this days.

"What is it about, the book?" Tom asked her. He was really curious about the book that that took his Alex attention from him. 'What the… when did I started to think Potter as mine? And when did I start to call her Alex?' as he thought this he almost missed her answer.

"The book is about if human being evil, good or in many different shades of grey? If it is our choices that makes us who we are, and how we see the world? I think this book is rather good."

As she said that the door was banged open and a seriously pissed werewolf stalked in, dragging two figures with him. Alex and Draco were perhaps the only ones that knew what was happing at the moment.

Alex just sighed tiredly when she saw Remus dragging Sirius and Severus with him. She rose from the table and walked to them. "What did they do this time, Remy?" she asked.

"These… _children_woke me up with on of theirs shouting matches. I'm sick and tired off this. We have to do something about them. _This can't continue!_" he answered with suppressed anger.

Alex took a long look at the two troublemakers and tried to think of punishment for them. Then it suddenly hit her. She started to run out from the room as she shouted that she would be back soon.

Severus and Sirius were now fairly scared on what Alex would do with them. Usually she would be calm and serene with mirth shining from her eyes. But not today, today she seems to be in killer mood and they didn't know what had set her on it. Then Severus eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"Black? What time of the moon phases are we?"

"Near full moon, why?" Sirius asked and answered. He looks said _why do ask me this silly question_?

"Black! Use your brain and think what happen last time we had a fight near the full moon." Severus answered the unspoken question. Sirius eyes widened in comprehension. Their faces got paler when they realised that they where in for it now.

At the same time the two men realised what would happen, Alex came back holding something pink in her hands. The pink was a pair of handcuffs with bright pink fluffs on it. Before Sirius and Severus could run away they were stunned.

As they lay there stunned Alex put on the handcuffs on them. She knew that they hated colour pink, well she had a little sadistic side of her. That came from spending so much time with Draco.

"Alex where did you get the handcuffs? I didn't know you were in for kink. I think you have spent too much time with me lately" Draco said amused.

She looked at Draco with twinkling eyes before she answered him. "Draco, darling, if I'm in for kink or not have nothing to do with you. Beside I got them from Hermione on my birthday last year."

Draco looked at her with choked eyes. "From Hermione?" he asked her with a disbelieving voice. She just looked at him with twinkling eyes that could put Albus Dumbledore in shame. Then he started to chuckle. "I should know. You and Hermione were really secret about something. Neither Ron nor I could figure out what you were whispering about. But I think I have figured out what it was."

Alex gave a warm laughter to that. "Perhaps… perhaps not. That is for me to know and you to never find out," she said in a warm voice.

As she said that Sirius and Severus started to wake up. They didn't know where were at first then the memories started to come back to them.

"Ah welcome back to the livings, Sirius and Severus. I hope you had a good sleep," Alex said to them innocently.

Sirius and Severus noticed then that they couldn't get far from each other. They looked down at the same moment to see way they couldn't get away from each other, then they saw that the was stuck together with handcuffs. "Pink fluff? Pink fluff! Of all things you have to take you had to take pink fluff handcuffs" Severus said with a horrified voice. Sirius whimpered beside him. Alex just shrugged. "What did I do to deserve to get stuck with him? I didn't do anything" Sirius whined like a child that didn't have his way.

"Oh no, don't started it again" Remus said in sharp voice.

"Tsk, tsk… I'm very disappointed in you. Did not I ask you two to try to behave?" she said in a low voice as she started to circle around them like a huntress and her prey. "Have you even tried to be civil to each other?"

Sirius didn't dare to look at her and Severus had an unemotional mask on his face when she asked them. "Ah, I see. You haven't even tried" was all she said before she stopped before them. "Think this like a… which word should I use… a punishment. You going to be in each other company 24/7 till I see an improvement in your behaviour," she said with an evil smirk on her lips.

"Come Remus, let's have a cup of tea and perhaps some chocolate," Alex said with hint of command in her voice. As she said that Sirius and Severus were demanding that she should take the handcuffs off them. They were protesting loudly against the whole thing.

"You are cruel and sadistic mistresses you know that do you!" Sirius said when he and Severus notice that she didn't listen to them.

She stopped as she and Remus was walking to Remus room to have a cup of tea. She turns to them and still had the evil smirk on her lips, and said to them; "I know. I have after all learnt from the best". After that she glides out from the room and left stunned people after her.

Tom couldn't believe what he just had seen and heard. Gone were the little irritating brat he used to know and here was a maturing young woman who was independent and to stubborn for her own good. A passion that he both hated and loved at times. He didn't know when he started to feel attracted toward her. What was there not to be attracted too? Her delicate body and her hair that seemed soft like silk, which he wanted to run his hands through. Her eyes! You couldn't forget her eyes, vivid green. Beautiful.

Oh, theirs fights. He just wanted to drag her to his room and ravish her and claim her as his. But she didn't give him the day of her time. Well she hadn't spooked with Salazar either. He knew that he wanted her to. He saw the way Salazar looked at her, the same way that he looked at her when he thought no one was looking at him. But she would be his and he would take any means to get her.

Rowena felt a morbid pride when she saw her heir handle the two troublemakers. Alexandra reminded her so much of her great grandmother, Morgana la Fey. Same passion of life and yet coldness when she didn't like something. Independence that attracted men to her, like honey attracts bees. She even had the same frame as her. Well both had a hidden sadistic streak to handle people with when they got irritating. Ah, she too had some sadistic ways in her to but many didn't saw that side of her. Alexandra Selene Potter-Black was a great blend between both of them, smart, beautiful, powerful, humorous, kind, sly and mischievous. Well perhaps she got her kind side from Godric. Who knew, the goddess should know that neither of them were vary kind to people that they didn't know.

She had already started to teach her about ancient runes and arithmacy. She had come a long way in both subjects but she still had much to learn. Alexandra was really a worthy heir. Rowena knew that Alexandra would change the future and the wizarding world to a better place when she got home to her time someday.

**TBC**

**A/N: Finally another chapter finishes. It took some times, but here it is. I hope you going to like it. I didn't know how I should continue the story from the last chapter, but I did it! Perhaps I should write little more about Alex and Salazar in next chapter. What do you think? I want to thanks to those who have read and write to me. Thanks! I want also thank my beta _Angel Slyth_, who taken her time to right my lovely grammar.**

**With much love _Alma_**


	5. Chapter 5

Back to the past and new beginning

Title: Back to the past and new beginning

Author: Alma Riddle

Beta: Natalie668

This chapter was done by my Beta - Natalie668. -**smile-**

A/N from Beta- if there is any grammar mistakes sorry, I just had to download another system to my laptop and it took my programme that does the grammar and spellings, so please bare with me.

Thanks again and please Review.

Rating: M

Summary: First she defeats the Dark Lord and then her dear, but oh so clumsy friend, Neville Longbottom succeeds to turn her from a man to a woman. Sure, he was not that devastated, he was gay after all. Therefore, that was not the problem but that was three years after the war she thought that she could have some peace. No, if you were ever known as Harry James Potter you could never have a normal life. The Lady of Fate decided to throw her and her family to the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. J.K. Rowling is a genius and give her credit to the characters.

Last chapter:

Sirius did not dare to look at her and Severus had an unemotional mask on his face when she asked them. "Ah, I see. You haven't even tried" was all she said before she stopped before them. "Think this like a… which word should I use… a punishment. You going to be in each other company 24/7 till I see an improvement in your behaviour," she said with an evil smirk on her lips.

"Come Remus, let's have a cup of tea and perhaps some chocolate," Alex said with hint of command in her voice. As she said that Sirius and Severus were demanding that, she should take the handcuffs off them. They were protesting loudly against the whole thing.

"You are cruel and sadistic mistresses you know that do you!" Sirius said when he and Severus notice that she did not listen to them.

She stopped as she and Remus was walking to Remus room to have a cup of tea. She turns to them and still had the evil smirk on her lips, and said to them; "I know. I have after all learnt from the best". After that, she glides out from the room and left stunned people after her.

Chapter 4

They went up to Remus' room. They did not stop before they were in front of Remus' portrait.

They went in the room, sat down, and took a drink. They sat and chatted a little and suddenly Remus asked Alex something.

"Why do you fight with Riddle and why do you ignore Slytherin?"

Alex just looked at Remus and refused to tell the truth. "I hardly know either of them. Even if I don't even try to", she answered him.

Remus continued to stare at her. He did not believe one word that came out her mouth. He could believe that she did not like Tom Riddle, yet he could not believe that she could or would not be friends with him, she became friends with everyone, look at Draco, they weren't friends look at them now.

Riddle sat in his chair. He was shocked at the way Alex was so wicked to those two men. He did not know whether she had become more evil, he doubted he would know, but she seemed slightly more nasty then before and more self-confident with herself. He did not know. He looked again at Draco and wondered if he knew about this change? He sat in his chair to think, but a little later on, he decided to go up to his room.

Riddle got up and said that he was retiring to his room. He needed to do something. The others who were left in the room just nodded there acknowledgement and said good night. Slytherin looked at him and wondered what it was he should do, but decided to let it be for now.

Sirius and Severus decided to let it go for now. They decided to get her back later on.

Oh how revenge is so sweet.

Salazar thought about the whole thing about Sirius and Severus. He thought the whole thing was funny with them both being handcuffed together, especially when the handcuffs were pink and fluffy. Then he saw Tom say that he was going to be retiring to his room. He wondered what he would be doing up there. But dicided to let it go for now.

He knew that Tom liked Alexandra, but he wondered why he did not tell her. He did not know, but he was determined to find out.

Alex and Remus were done by avoiding the others. They thought that it soon be dinner for them. They felt a bit hungry. They walked down to the dinner hall when they met Sirius and Severus. They were still pissed off about the punishment Alex gave them.

They stopped before them as they walked and stared at them. They just stared at them and stared a little bit more. Remus could understand why they stared at Alex. Is not every day that you would be irritated by your godchild or friends child? They continued to ignore them.

Remus, Sirius, Severus and Alex went into the room and sat down in there places at the table. They started to fill they plate.

Sirius and Severus had a keep going and just ignore them attitude to try ignore Alex and Remus. The others did not try to laugh at them, the situation that they where in was a tight one.

Salazar and Tom just looked at them as they had done something wrong, which was true they were stressing Alex out with all there arguing so she decided to resolve the matter and make them be in each others company until they became friendly and didn't argue all the time.

The others continue to eat liked nothing was wrong.

Tom's eyes never strayed from Alex's figure at the table, he watched as she ate.


End file.
